Tall-nut
The Tall-nut is a tougher version of the Wall-nut. Tall-nuts also prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies from jumping, although Ladder Zombies can still climb over them, Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Catapult Zombies can crush them like other plants and Balloon Zombies fly over it still without difficulty and Digger Zombies can tunnel under it. Overview Can take 144 bites. Appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before being swallowed at 144 bites. Suburban Almanac Entry Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can not be vaulted over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow Strategy Don't depend solely on Tall-nuts unless you also have an Imitater Tall-nut, as the slow recharge time will often leave you without any defenses. They work especially well in conjunction with Spikeweed and Spikerocks, so many strategies employ the combo as a first line of defense on the far right. It is recommended that you purchase Wall-nut First Aid to be able to place replacement Tall-nuts on top of damaged ones without having to dig them up first. Tall-nuts should also be used in the pool to prevent Dolphin Rider Zombies from breaching your defenses. You can also increase their defenses with a Pumpkin. These are a good choice for the Mini-game Pogo Party. An Imitater version is also recommended. ZomBotany 2 Mini-game The Tall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany 2 Mini-game are very resistant to high amounts of damage. The best plan is to stop them with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts while doing heavy damage to them. It's health is comparable to a Gargantuar except it takes 6 shots less. Gallery Tallnut_body.png|1st Tallnut_cracked1.png|2nd Tallnut_cracked2.png|3rd Tall-Nut Seed.jpg Tall Nut Zombie.jpg Tallnuts.JPG tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut zen 12.JPG|Tall-nut in Zen Garden tall.jpg|A model of a Zombie and a 3rd-stage Tall-nut Trivia *For some reason, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie,Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. This may be because the Tall-nut is large enough that the zombies cannot enter the square, so they cannot get within the Gloom-shroom's range. *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic also has the same Tear animation before it is eaten as well. *The Wall-nut does not shed a tear when nearly eaten. This may be due to the fact that the Wall-nut is braver than the Tall-nut. *In the iPad version, his seed packet shows a picture of Tall-nut looking at the zombies. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. *The Tall-nut is one of four plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten with the others being the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, and Garlic. **If a Tall-nut has degraded to its second or third form, it will still look like a squashed Tall-nut that hasn't degraded when squashed by a Gargantuar, and Vehicle Zombies. This also occurs to other degrading plants. *The Tall-nut is the tallest plant in the game. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as the Wall-nut's upgrade. *If a Digger Zombie tries to eat a damaged Tall-nut while a Bungee Zombie steals it, the Tall-nut appears to be in perfect health. *When a Tall-nut is in the first column of the pool on a water level, Dolphin Rider Zombies can jump over it. This may be because the edge of the pool is higher, and it wouldn't need to jump higher. *When a Dolphin Rider Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, the dolphin disappears and the rider falls down into the water. *On the game loading screen, the Tall-nut has eyebrows, although in the game it doesn't. *The Tall-nut in I, Zombie is only on All your brainz r belong to us, and only on the front of the 2nd row. *The height of the Tall-nut is the same as the length of the Cob Cannon. *In the Suburban Almanac, Tall-nut says that Wall-nut, his brother, had done something special for him. *A Balloon Zombie will just past through the Tall-nut while it still has its balloon. *When Pole Vaulting Zombies, Pogo Zombies or Dolphin Rider Zombies try to jump over a Tall-nut, stars will appear (like the ones on cartoons when a character is hurt). *There are seven zombies that can pass through a Tall-nut by itself without eating it; the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Giga-Gargantuar, the Zomboni, and the Catapult Zombie. *Tall-nut is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster in the online version, the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. *If a ladder is put on a Tall-nut, Pole Vaulting Zombies will first climb over the tall-nut, and then attempt to vault over the next plant but is blocked by the Tall-nut, which is strange because the zombie has already climbed the Tall-nut. *Tall nut takes a minute and 20 seconds to be completely eaten. A tall nut with a pumpkin placed around it takes a minute and 40 seconds. See Also *Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Garlic *Plants *Tall-nut Zombie Category:Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants